


Depressed Human

by Maiuo



Series: Swapfell Drabbles [1]
Category: Swapfell red - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ahh the glorious depression hits hardcore, Drinking, F/M, Human break up, No one knows why, Now depressional drabbles with hints of humor!, Soft rebound, Soulbonding explaining, Soulbounding for humans are easier than monsters, What better way than to spend it with a Dog who knows how it feels?, just a depressional breakup story i needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuo/pseuds/Maiuo
Summary: Random drabbles about a human with depression and a skeleton who's going to be trying his hardest to soothe!These will be stories grouped up when I feel a depressional issue coming through hard in my mind. I'm the kind who powers through when she can, but sometimes... It can be too hard to handle, you know? So what better way than to lean against a Bone Boy for some support.Happy twists will be at the end as much as I can; Humor will be through these when possible, but it still stands that its only when something hits me hard.Enjoy the stories of a Kitten and a Dog! ♥





	1. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today... Was a terrible day.
> 
> You broke up with your human love and you just wanna get smashed and sleep at home.
> 
> ...Oh, looks like your tall Skeleton monster is worried 'boutcha.

Today… Was a difficult day.

 

The whole day, you slumped with a large weight on your chest. It dragged you down, dragged you til you felt like crawling. But you continued onward, had to,  _needed_  to. 

 

Today was a day you wish never came, but it came nonetheless. The amount of pain it produced caused your heart to cave into itself, your brain fogging with nonsense, and your ability to process anything dwindled to nothing. 

 

You didn’t desire to talk to any of your friends, to do your hobbies, work even took a large tool on your shoulders. Though you could crack a genuine smile at your favorite pictures, it only lasted for seconds before you felt like breaking.

 

For once in your life, you didn’t have the  _Passion_  to hold anything. Forced your movements with a fake smile and hoping no one would ask about anything.

 

It was only until after you were face to face with a familiar tall Skeleton monster, did you feel your mask start to crumble.

 

“Hey, Russ… How’re you doin’?” Trying to muster as much cheer as you could, you smiled tiredly up at the being.

 

“s’good, jus’ headin’ out fer a bite…” He motioned in the direction with a soft grin on his fangs. “wanna join?”

 

Normally you would tag along, listen to his stories of whatever had happened during the day. 

 

“No, thanks… Not into paying your tab for you.” You joked softly, forcing a soft chuckle out. 

 

All you wanted to do was get into your comfortable bed, curl up with some music, maybe have a few drinks to swallow your pity, and sleep.

 

Russ simply stared at you with a quirked brow raised, a normal flirty smirk on his fangs absent as he narrowed his sights on you. 

 

“ya sure, Darlin’? got a nice, silly story tha’ might make ya crack a perty smile.” He tried to bargain with you, a natural bribe that would work…

 

…If you hadn’t had just lost someone close to you.

 

“I’m sure, Russ… You tell the sweethearts I say hey, alright? I’m-… Just going to chill for a while.” You stuck your hands into your pockets with a grin you hoped was teasing. “Any new ladies there, you hit on them twice as hard so I can hear ‘em swoon from here, huh?”

 

Due to being in the relationship you were in, you had always found it absolutely hilarious that Papyrus, the Hounddog, could always talk his way into anyones lives. Flirtatious ways or not, he was a smooth talker. 

 

It was more hilarious when his flirtatious ass got ahold of a very clingy fangirl… You’ve had to chase a few away for him, but he would never learn his lesson. Then it became a game, see how many he could get into a Fanclub about him at the bar…

 

To say that more than half the city was involved should say something.

 

With only knowing him for a few months, it was quite amazing how a Monster could do that. It never could work on you, you were as stubborn as a mule when it came to your relationship… Thankfully he backed off of you when telling him that, because he had became someone trustworthy to talk to when you had no one else… He was a good friend.

 

“oi, no promises… bu’ it’d be twice as good if ya had th’front row to it, huh? ‘sides, got th’whole silly shit on cam…” He took his phone out and wiggled it. “’n don’ say ‘send it’ to ya, cause i need, absolutely fuckin’  _need_ , ta see tha’ face of yers in real time morph.”

 

“Another time, huh?” You smiled, feeling your heart give a hard stutter that time.

 

You were getting close before braking, you needed to get home.

 

Russ gave you a once over, before he gave you a pat on the top of your head. 

 

“allright… bu’ ya need me, ‘m jus’ a call away, huh?”

 

“We’re neighbors, Russ… You’re more than a few feet away.” You huffed, amused.

 

Even if you were trying to hide your cracking voice behind what was left of your facade.

 

“fair ‘nough, Darlin’.” He shrugged. “catch ya later, huh?”

 

“Yeah. Later, Papyrus.”

 

You both walked opposite ways… Running in your case. 

 

* * *

 

It was about 9pm and you were nursing your second drink with your favorite soda and alcohol. You added extra, but the first one you skipped from buzzed to straight up tipsy.

 

That's what you get for not eating…

 

Looking to your cell phone as you sat at your desk, you saw a few missed messaged. Grabbing the accursed item, turning it to silent, you tossed it to your bed with an annoyed huff. No one needed to know about you, no one needed to poke their nosey little noses into your world while you’re breaking! 

 

You watched youtube, smiling and laughing at your favorite Let’s Players with their friends, watching adorable videos of random baby animals, and any other video that would take your mind off of anything.

 

The whole time, your face was red, wet, and eyes stung. By your third mix drink, you didn’t know if it was due to laughing so hard at someone tripping and falling down the stairs or you were legit crying at what today was.

 

After so long, after such a painful decision on your part; Your patiences had run thin, your heart broke for the last time, and the darkness in the room felt so ungodly welcoming; You were done. 

 

You broke from the simplest thought;  _‘I’ll never **love** again.’_ 

 

You felt your chest shake with a sob as you felt the hole in your heart becoming larger.

 

A knock on your door made your uncontrollable fits of wheezing and sobbing quiet down, covering your mouth as to silence your lost self. 

 

You were in an apartment… Perhaps you had become too loud? They would just simply say something off a warning, wouldn’t they? 

 

…You don’t care.

 

Turning your laptop off, you crawled into your bed and covered up, leaving the rest of your mix abandoned. You’ll muffle your noises with the pillow from now, your heart pulsing in pain as you whimpered quietly under your sheets. Hoping to whatever Gods above the person would just talk and leave you alone. 

 

When the knocking stopped, you gave a shaky sigh of relief. Grabbing your phone, you were determined to see what everyone wanted… But your mind was distorted, you could barely type in your passcode correctly.

 

…Maybe you made your mix drinks a bit  _ **too**_ strong… 

 

Never were a good drinker, anyways. The only reason was to allow yourself to focus on certain things, to relax after a hard day, or just purely to become silly. You were a good drunk, a silly drunk, kind that enjoyed to have fun.

 

It would only be if your mind went into the darkness that you could fall quickly to being a sad one… But you had a good control on your emotions. 

 

Couldn’t down them like others you knew. Couldn’t still function like Papyrus when he could down about 10 strong  _monster_  ones. 

 

That had to have been more magic… Could that liquid even effect him? Oh my god, what if he just pulled a show and had some sort of bucket or something inside his clothing  _to catch all the liquid!?_

 

No wonder he could outdrink so many people! Had to be a cheater… 

 

You found yourself chuckling at the memory, only to rub your eyes to dry them. Everything sucked… Why did you drink again? To swallow your pity? If anything, it was making you feel worse… 

 

“Emotions suck, man…” You groaned into your pillow, hugging it hard as you tried to stop another onslaught of sobs from why you were drinking.

 

“i’d say, ya had me worried, Darlin’.” A husky voice startled you, making you yelp and jump. 

 

Sitting up, your turned your head to view a fuzzy Papyrus standing in your room, wearing a black turtleneck with dark jeans, his chains jingling softly as he walked over. 

 

“Paps-… Wha-” You narrowed your dizzy vision, the room spinning from getting up too fast. 

 

“somethin’ was goin’ on outside, some rooms were kicked in. a bit of anti-monsta humans apparently rushed inta th’partment buildin’, lookin’ ta fight… uh, s’i called ya, hopin ya weren’t-… well, hurt.” He sat at the edge of the bed, his weight barely registering to you as you sat on your knees. “when ya didn’ answer, i uh-… heh, came as fast as i could…”

 

“Th’fuck… Hooman jerks?” You slurred. “I uh… Been in m’room th’ whole time, doode. Didn’t ‘ear nuthin’. Well, cept a few knockins’… bu’ they stopped.” 

 

“yeah?… tha’s good.” He sighed, but looked confused about something.

 

Your eyes narrowed before you pointed accusingly at him, wanting to call him out on his drinking bullshit before you forgot!

 

“ _Cheat!_ ”

 

Papyrus gave a disbelief look in his sockets as he watched your face, then huffed with amusement. “…you drunk, Kitten?”

 

Your cheeked puffed and you pointed right back at him again. 

 

“Don’ change subject… Ya cheat!”

 

“okay, okay… th’fuck did i cheat in, Sugah?” He purred, poking your pointed finger with his own as his fangs turned upward in a smirk.

 

“Drinkin’, ya cheat everyone in drinkin’!…” You playfully swiped his hand away, your scowl quickly erased by your smile. “Bet ya had a bucket inside yer body t’catch the stuff, huh!?” Your eyes went down to his midsection, curious if you could get a hint of a form of a bucket or anything.

 

You slumped, not seeing one.

 

Papyrus began to laugh, his voice ringing like bells to your otherwise ringing head.

 

“oh,  _noooo_ … how’ja catch me? thou’t I had m’game all covered, not a lick spillin’ of m’secrets…” He cooed, leaning back on the bed with his smile.

 

“Just makes sense, I’m onta yooh!” You smiled cheekily, only to blink and rub your eyes, traces of wet tracks still on your face. “Fook, why you here ‘gain?”

 

Papyrus didn’t answer.

 

“Paps?”

 

“y’know… ya never call me Papyrus or Paps unless yer really under some type’a stress.” 

 

You bit your lip, looking down at your pillow as a hand grabbed your blanket. 

 

“S-…sowrries.” You grumbled, playing with your sheets. “T’day wasn’t good, didn’ want company…”

 

“mmm… welp…” His weight lifted from your bed, and you were hoping he would just do his disappearing act to leave you. 

 

**_Leave, just like many others._ **

 

…Oh god, don’t you start-

He picked you up swiftly, bundling you up in your comforters as you squirmed to protest, but his arms were too quick for you to push off. 

 

“ _ **H-heeeh?!**_  P-Paps, th’fuck–”  
“yer adorable as fuck bein’ drunk, now i see why ya didn’ wanna try ta outdrink me, Darlin.” Papyrus gave you a mocked cradle rock, making you growl but it was lost to a soft laugh as his fingers wiggled into your side from the blanket, making you squeak from the sudden tickling. “such a babe.”

 

“I swears t’god, if ya weren’t m’friend, I would smack you!” You squirmed again, trying hard to undo the blasted blankets to make your point to free your arms.

 

“mmmmm… ya could try, bu’ ya couldn’ hit me, even if ya were sober.” He chuckled at your attempt, walking you out of your room and somewhere else. “‘sides, ya seem to be a bit-… bundled up, Kitten.”

 

“S’no fair! An’ s’no fair you can pick me up! I can pick ya up, too, y’know!” You began to succumb to his holdings, feeling oddly soft the more he held onto you.

 

“oh,  _m’so sure_  ya can… always an Alley cat, tryna prove yer point.” He once more gave you a rock. “bu’, lemme baby you a bit, huh?”

 

Your brows furrowed as you glanced at him. “Why? I ain’t blubberin’ er nuthin’…” You sulked into the cocoon blanket, forcing the blankets hood up over your head as you glared at him.

 

What was he up to? 

 

“nah, thats where yer wrong.” He said, pointing at your chest with his free hand. “can hear yer fuckin’ Soul thrummin’ like a damn siren. if ya can gain my attention, then yer’ll gain otha’s. ‘n trust me, Kitten, a monsta would love ta fuckin’ eat ya up.” He sounded serious, dangerously so.

 

You stilled in his grasp, your eyes going wide.

 

“Y-you-… You gunna-”  
“ya want me ta?” Papyrus gave you a large cheshire grin, and your face instantly flushed more than any alcohol you drank during the night.

 

“i’d rather gobble ya up than hear some otha monsta did it… heh, ya jus’ too damn cute, Kitten.” He came close and nuzzled into your temple, hosting you up into his arms a bit tighter.

 

…You were trying so hard to bury your face into the blanket, trying to get away from his cooings and nuzzling, you just seemed to have become lost in a dark tunnel. 

 

Only Papyrus deep chuckle made you peek from having your eyes closed shut tight.

 

“Kitten, i’m jus’ jokin’… c’mon, i’d rather beat th’fuckers up who try ta eat cha… i mean, yer taken, right? gotta protect-”

….Oh…  _ **That did it.**_

 

* * *

 

Papyrus had taken you to his own apartment, into his room as your sniffling was settling down. You hiccuped and managed to squirm your hands up and over your eyes, covering your face as you whimpered softly as you could, but no doubt looked a mess. You curled into the blanket harder as Papyrus seemed to have sat down, sitting you down in his lap.

 

His arms were wrapping around you securely, a boney hand coming up and gently running down your hair in a means to soothe you, his jaw against your head.

 

“oi, s’okay… i’m sorri’, Darlin’… i didn’t-”  
“N-no… S’okay, like ya knew, ya damn dork…” You choked, a dry laugh coming out as it was replaced by a hiccup. “… m’sorry”

 

“what’re ya sorri fer? th’fuck? nah, don’ say that.” He chided you gently, running his hands over your scalp. “ya wanna talk ‘bout it?”

 

Talking would feel good…

 

You leaned into his touch, his hold, curling up more as you hid your face down into his shoulder, a hand grabbing his sweater as you hiccuped once again.

 

“N-…no… Not now-” You whimpered as your chest gave another hard twist, making you twitch and push against him more.

 

God, it hurts… It hurts so much! Why?! Why does it-

“…ya were bonded, Kitten…”

 

That made you come out of your thoughts. Scrunching up your face, you looked up to Papyrus. “Bonded?… Like-… Like  _Soul_  bond?”

 

“yup… ya were Soulbonded ta yer-… well. ta ‘em.”

 

“…But-… How? We weren’t-”  
“Soulbonded is different than yer regula human customs.” Papyrus tucked your hair behind your ear, leaning back as he rubbed soothing circles on your back. 

 

“when ya Soulbond, it’s-… it’s confusin’ really… plenty of different types, lemme say… bu’ wha’ yer dealin’ wit’-… it’s a type dealin’ wit’ Mates, the best kinds. if ya feelin’ strong feelin’s fer one ‘notha, ya can create a Soulbond, even if ya were far away from th’otha.” He softly sighs, digging into his pocket for a smoke. “it jus’ takes one visit, fuck; one phone call, ta cause yerself ta Soulbond wit’ ‘notha human… s’easy, unlike wha’ monsta’s gotta do.”

 

After lighting it up and taking a drag, he continued. “Soulbond fer any of ‘em hurts, bu’ what really hurts is when ya separate th’metaphorical string tha’ ties a couple together. siblin’ bonds can be tied, broken, and retied like how Sans ‘n i have… cause we’re stuck wit’ one anotha, we’ll always care fer th’otha. bu’ Mates?… oi, tha’ shit can be dangerous.”

 

“…Dangerous?” You parroted.

 

“mhm… when ya love someone, truly  _ **adore**_  someone, yer tied. bu’, if they don’ love ya back or someone cuts th’strings, it can hurt so bad, some monsta’s have Fallen Down from it.” He took another deep inhale of his smoke, blowing it out as it danced and took your attention with some more than questionable cloud shapes.

 

As if they were beginning to tell a story within the smoke.

 

“ya see… i neva tried any deeper fer ya cause i could see how thick yer string was wrapped wit’ someone else’s was. s’was tied, like a lil’ ribbon wit’ a bow. whoever ya loved had loved ya back jus’ as much… them strings, there?” He pointed to the colorful threads beginning to form. “when their a certain type of thickness, they can be pretty hard ta break. so, th’thicker th’connection, the harder it is fer someone t’come along ‘n break it.”

 

You choked on a sob when images danced in the smoke, imagines you knew that were you and the one you broke up with, the beautiful strings of both color traits entangling the other almost lovingly.

 

“means tha’ ya both protect th’otha. when a monsta sees that, pretty much ya ain’ gunna be fucked wit’. our kind respects such a sight, ‘n it kinda makes more than some of us sick ta our Souls. s’was rare in th’Underground… thou’, wit’cha hurtin’ and yer Soul wailin’ as it is, wit’ the string cut ‘n th’Mates string slowly evaporating… well, yer gunna be attractin’ a lot of attention.”

 

The smoke began to darken, lighter orbs of pairs shown up in the darkness surrounding the two, looking as if they were eyes staring as the two figures separated. Your jaw was clenching, and your heart was wailing to not leave the other.

 

But it was already going, already done, the strings between the two dissolving as if a bridge was being burned between the two.

 

“a monsta is made up of Love, Hope, n’ Compassion.” Papyrus waved a bony hand through the smoke, separating one of the figures and waving the other side away. “bu’ the problem wit’ us is tha’ we’ve turned… we’re corrupted, so we got a few screws loose… n’ when a Soul is wailin’, it makes a creature-… well, thirst fer th’ corruption of ones Soul. we desire ta take ahold of it, cause it’s in a vulnerable state of mind tha’ some can’t help but-”

 

Papyrus’ hand began to curl around the now curled figure, who seemed to be sobbing on the ground, his finger traced over the silhouette and you felt your whole back shutter with something unknown. 

 

“-want ‘em fer their own.”

 

Once his hand came around, you suppressed a yelp as it felt your whole body was feeling as if it was being wrapped around. Your heart was stuttering in your chest, your glare moved to Papyrus who was looking at the smoke with an unreadable emotion.

 

“…they’ll come ‘n  _‘gobble ya up’_ … y’know what i’m sayin’?” His expression softened as he turned his face down to you, the feeling of being squeezed left as his hand rested on your knees. 

 

You could feel yourself shake under the blankets, new sets of tears on their way as you tried to process what he was saying.

 

“So… Vulnerable Souls attract-… Monsters, cause they like the Lost?…” Your shaking was speeding up, gulping thickly. “Th-they-”

 

“whoa, whoa.. calm down, Darlin’. i ain’ gunna hurt’cha.” He chuckled softly, the noise helping ease you.

 

But not entirely.

 

“yah, monsta’s will come ‘n try ta gain ya under their arms. they crave that, ‘n some will hurt th’humans worse afta they get what they want, maybe do it ta keep ‘em. bu’ some…”

 

Papyrus began to undo the blanket from your shoulder, shifting you to sit up right as the blanket fell from your shoulders. He cupped your tear tracked face, looking into your eyes with such intensity that it made you forget your heart turning in pain for a moment.

 

“some of us… wanna heal more than harm…” He softly whispered, bring you into him softly. “not all monsta’s are crazy… i gotta say some would wanna cage ya up, trap ya in their area, go fuckin’ psycho… bu’, i’d rather… heal ya, Angel.” He softly breathed against your lips, his thumb brushing against your cheek as it wiped away some tears in its wake.

 

“B-but… That-… Heal how?…” You managed to ask, pulling away slightly as he tried to lean more into you.

 

Papyrus’ eyes flashed with something that was too quick for you to catch, but his hand came down and gently hovered over your chest, where your heart was twisting with pain and felt as if it would explode.

 

“heal… yer Soul tha’s singin’ such a sad,  _sad_  song, Angel… ‘n out of all th’ monsta’s from Underground… i’m th’one ya need ta help heal ya th’best…” He purred softly. 

 

You squirmed a bit, trying to pull the blanket back up, but his other hand rested gently on your side, a soft shutter rolling through your body as a gentle pulse of heat began to cover your body. 

 

…You didn’t realize you were sighing in relief as Papyrus pressed his bony palm against your heart. The warmth surrounded you like a blanket, what felt like flames nipping the bottom of your heart was racing away the harmful knives, making you take a deeper breath.

 

“O-oh… Lord, Russ?…” You tried, bringing your hand up and gently grabbing ahold of his wrist. “R-russ, what’re-”

“ya feel th’heat, Darlin’?…” When did his skull get beside your ear? “tha’s jus’ how m’magic is… allow it ta wrap ya up, i gotcha… s’allright…” He was talking so gently…

 

You felt your mind becoming foggy, your body relaxing back into that hold of his that was becoming a quick comfort. 

 

Nuzzling into his vertebrae, you sighed in relief once more as you felt his overwhelming magic softly enwrap you more… And more… It was becoming too warm, but for right now-…

 

**You didn’t care.**

 

He was making your heart stop hurting, could feel some sort of humming coming from the contact of his bones that synced with his magic pulsing through you like harmony. It was beautiful, could feel every single part of your body that had the slightest bit of pain, throb ever so slightly before it vanished under his touch.

 

Then, you felt tired.

 

So tired.

 

You drifted off in the comforts of bones, clinging onto him like a lifeline. 

 

* * *

 

The next day, you woke up in the same bony arms wrapped securely around you. You were in a different room, the curtains were blacked out as you shifted. Your head didn’t even hurt from what you drank, and you glanced down to your chest where you felt a weight. 

 

A smile escaped your lips as Papyrus was laying right on top of you, his skull rested just above your heart. It had a small stifle of pain, but it was quickly chased away by something warm…

 

It was chased away with Russ’ magic.

 

Gently, you rubbed his skull. He moved a bit, but otherwise stayed fast asleep on you. You gave a soft chuckle and decided to fall back to sleep with him.

 

Today… Was going to be a better day.

 

Couldn’t wait to see what Russ wanted to show you, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something to make myself feel better.  
> Russ is my top dude to make me take my mind off things.
> 
> Enjoy some Soulbonding explanations; Hope ya folks enjoyed
> 
> It might or might not have some yandere Russ vibes xD... Who knows, I'm just laughing how messy i wrote it, lol.


	2. Painful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitten isn't eating and Mutt's worried as fuck. 
> 
> He's able to send her to the showers before he put in for food, planning a tiny surprise... 
> 
> Only to be given a huge scare!

         The Skeleton brought a hand up to gently caress your cheek as you slept peacefully beside him. He trailed his sharp phalanges against your skin with great care, rubbing softly into your flesh that always caught his attention. You were breathing soundly, deeply, and he could feel your contentment as he pulled you into his embrace harder, playing with your hair as you squirmed to his touch before relaxing once more with a small smile on your lips.

His eye lights trailed over all your features of your face, memories of fun times coming up as his own smile began to form on his fangs.

Before a saddening pulse from your Soul made him frown with worry.

It’s been a bit now since you had left your human mate, the one who you said you'd would wait forever for. The one who you told him you had promised yourself to, wanted to give your first everything to.

The Skeleton brushed his thumb along your lips as you slept; _‘Your First Kiss’_ he was able to gain, but nothing more...

_'Such a hopeless romantic.'_  You had called yourself…

He gave a soft sigh, brushing his hard fangs gently over your forehead as you continued to sleep away. You’ve been sleeping too much lately, even when he gets back home from work, he finds you in the same spot from hours before. Sometimes it would seem like you moved, other times it looked as if you stayed still like a corpse.

Papyrus knew what that was… A sign of depression, the human equivalent to a monsters _'Fallen Down'_ syndrome. Who better to know about it than him, after all? He's lived through it, even if he still slips into it occasionally...

Yes, it's been only a short while since you had broken up with your human mate and yet here you were, finding comfort in a beings arms who you thought held nothing for you. Had asked for a rebound that made Papyrus glare at you questionably, only to shrug it off and agree to it before you could see the hurt in his expression. Doing more than his fair share with others in the past, it was always annoying to be used like that, he thought… It was always unfair to him, but you were different… He thought you were different, but that question crushed him.

You had said that you wanted to use him, wanted to help yourself feel better, and that you would return it fully in any way he desired it… Those words dug into his Soul harder like a spiked fence digging into his bones with the means of harm. Never did he show you that expression, quick to push his own emotions down and began treating you as if you were anyone else in the world. Used to being used, he was going to use you right back then. A fair trade, after all. Just another deal that held nothing, proving to him you would just be yet another fling in his life.

There was even one night he was tempted to see if he could get you to touch him first, see if he could get you into sexual acts with him just due to those words alone. He knew you were a virgin, and he wanted what you considered such high standards just because he felt like he deserved it to be used in such a way…

But he didn’t realize just _what_ you meant…What you were _truly_ after.

When you had asked him to be yours a week after your break up, he actually turned cold… As days turned to weeks of only cuddling, of talking, of looking for comfort he could only barely give; it was replaced with understanding when you refused to do what he was more used to; Mind numbing drugs, using each others bodies to chase away the cold in your Souls, getting too hammered you didn't understand what was happening.

All you ever did was just curl up to him… All you ever wanted was a soft touch, a few jokes, warmth that you could only find when you trusted someone close… That was what you told him one night within the deal, that was all you wanted, emotional support was what you were after…

All you wanted was a _Friend_ … A Close Friend. Someone who wouldn't leave or abandon you in your time of need...

And here, only after a few months of knowing him, you thought of it as something completely different than what you had previously asked him to be.

Calling it a hard rebound when all you desired was just comforting hugs and soft reassurance confused him to no end. What happened to you that had you think that this type of expression of emotions would even be remotely called a _Rebound?_ Sure, you were becoming more touchy with him, but nothing as open as what it would truly be called one. For fucks sakes, you were still considerate towards him even when he was stone cold towards you.

But not only that, but he noticed you were becoming more open with others as well… He noticed that you would be online and talking to people who, you confined in him, that you didn’t desire friends to be with. You only desired to be happy, to think more positively, to stop your incisive Heart from turning as if it was being stabbed. Telling him of stories of betrayals, of feeling you were too hyper or too weird for many others to handle, that you just wanted to have fun without the fear of people leaving you...   
  
But as the days progressed and the weeks were adding up, he saw just how bright you shined when talking to the people, how you lit up when he came in... And when the day came you realized you had made friends, you were in surprisement, guilt, but above all... Papyrus saw you were happy. 

You saw you were happy, too... Because you kept going, you were trying, and you held better for a lot longer, until recently at least. 

It was odd how you said Heart all the time and not Soul when you said you were in pain… But you explained that it was much more physical than spiritual, even if it was in the exact same spot as your Soul. Papyrus tried to explain that it was your Soul, not your human Heart, that was harming you so badly. But you stood firm with your beliefs…

_‘A human can die from a broken heart’_ You told him. _‘It can rip itself up from working too hard. Tissue can rip, breaking the muscle…’_

The soft smile you held when talking so calmly about it made Papyrus stare in horror; He never knew that could be done. Sure, he knew everything about a Soul and how it could crack, what could make it break, but never in his dreams could he understand that a Humans Heart could rip just because it was overworking itself. Emotions could do it, worrying, stress; Yes, the mentality was the same just as a Soul could break- But the fact it could issue with the physical biology of the organs was downright _terrifying._

Papyrus wrapped his arms around you tighter, putting his chin against your forehead as he traced your spine with a claw. He could feel the bones, the disks, even more when you curled up into him without a second thought. It was getting disturbing how you were forgetting to eat anymore, he thought idly as he could feel your own ribs slightly. You were a sweet thing, considerate of everyone besides yourself. You had no energy because you don’t eat… You don’t eat unless Papyrus was constantly growling at you to get something in your gullet, no matter how small… And on the days you would go into hiding even from him, he would seek you out and bring you to Sans when you needed a more firm grip on reality.

…But that was only because he found a few of your favorite jewelry that you wore, or noticed a few random items you never went without. He made sure to enchant them with his own magic when you weren’t paying attention to him. Your glasses, a few headbands, even a favorite blanket you constantly used, he marked with his power just to keep watch on you. It helped put him at ease, even if it was insanely creepy to do so without your knowledge…

Even so, it seemed you would be more at ease than he ever saw, so he took that as an added bonus.

Before that, on your worst days you would manage to hide from the world. Hid like a shadow, staying so quiet, Papyrus couldn’t even feel your Soul’s pulse. It was scary, he would admit… Especially the very first time it happened, he was almost in a panic. He enjoyed your company, but it was during the time you were still with your ex that had him keep his distance. He tried looking around for you; He went to your workplace to find he _just_ missed you. Went to your home, only to have no answers or someone telling him you weren’t in. In a way, he thought that was bullshit… Yet due to not hearing your Soul, not feeling your presences, he believed them every time.

But when it was nearing a month where he kept missing you, texting not even in the question because you never answered any of his, Papyrus almost gave up with the worst thoughts in his skull… Never had anyone made him feel as if he was running in circles, never could he just catch you during those times, not even constantly waiting for you in places he knew you enjoyed to be at.

Papyrus thought he had done something wrong, something stupid to have made you run. Thoughts of others who were constantly down talking to you because of him reared its ugly head out, making him wince that perhaps you didn’t view him as you said you did… You didn’t feel safe, and how could he blame you? He was nothing but a flirt, nothing but a walking bundle of pins and needles… It really hit when he thought you didn’t enjoy his company…

It was when he was at Muffets to get his mind off things did he get a random text from you. He didn’t want to read it, didn’t want to see what you sent, but his curiosity got the better of him in the end…

_‘You’ve been a great friend, Papyrus. I just want you to know that… Sorry for being distant, just know you're awesome, dude.’_ Were the words you sent.

It didn’t make sense; If you hated him, you wouldn’t had said those words. It made him quick to type back, asking if you were alright. You replied after a while, saying no, but you will be just fine… Papyrus didn’t believe you at all.

That night, he--

“Mmm…” You groaned in your sleep, kicking Papyrus out of the past and to the present, pulling away softly as he glanced down at you.

Your hazy eyes looked around before settling on him; a sleepy smile coming up that made his Soul sting slightly…

It was a _Forced_ smile.

“S’it mornin’?…” You asked softly, yawning as you pulled him closer and nuzzled into his chest.

“…s’evenin’, Darlin’…” He said gently, brushing your hair back.

“…mmm… s’orry…” You mumbled so quietly, only to shuffle into his arms more.

Stars, you were forcing into him harder as if he’d leave you… He couldn’t leave you, not when he felt so similar to you.

“y’hungry?” He whispered gently, tracing your ear with his claw so softly as he traveled down to your neck, making you turn into a little turtle with a squeak he loved hearing so much.

“…later?…” Your soft giggle died with that, only to nudge into his sternum harder.

A soft growl came out of Papyrus’ chest, making you flinch slightly. He hated to scare you, but you didn’t eat dinner or lunch yesterday either…

Papyrus straightened himself up as he grabbed your bicepts gently as he could, pulling you away as you whined at him. You had locked your hands together, your only saving grace of clinging onto him like a cat with their claws stuck in fabric.

Again, Papyrus growled softly at you, making you pout but let him go as you glanced away.

“Kitten…” He said, slowly forcing you to lay on your back and pinning your arms to the bed. “y’know 'm all ‘bout cuddlin’ n’ don’ get up fer shit… bu’ if yer tryna turn inta’a fuckin’ skeleton like me, y’gotta eat.”

Ah… Not that dead expression. Your eyes looked empty, bags of purple so deep underneath, it looks like you hadn’t nearly slept for 12 hours straight…

“…y’can’t starve yerself, Kitten…” He tried to coax gently, his hands letting go as he put them beside your head. “y’gotta eat… c’mon, ’m all bones n’yet I could eat a whole fuckin’ cow…”

No response, your eyes only got heavier.

“ _Y/n_ …” He growled ever more, making your eyes shut tight before opening up and trying to stay away from his intense glare. “Y/n, _look at me_ …”

When you didn’t, he sighed before leaning down and nudging into your neck, softly giving you a gentle breath of warmth as his magic gave you a soft tingle sensation. He didn’t miss the way you squirmed, or that you shivered, but this was the only way to gain your attention some days…

“…if yer gunna be a brat, y’know I can tame ‘em…” He said huskily, beginning to wrap his arms around you roughly. “can make y’work up an appetite… bu’ ya’d jus have’ta settle fer a Horn dog instead, if ya catch m’drift…” He purred, proving his point home by snaking his tongue out and against your skin.

…Sometimes humans can taste good, but you needed a bath. Too much salt…

The squeak you gave was music to his non-existing ears though as you shoved him off and began to get up. Papyrus felt his smirk break out in triumphant strides before he noticed you wobble. You were quick to settle yourself before he could reach you, only for him to sigh.

Despite telling him you were wanting to use him to heal yourself, you were only going opposite… How long were you going to just pretend it was all alright? When would you let him start healing you? You barely allowed his magic to comfort you, even when you slept so close to him…

Honestly, you were killing yourself as he just stood by and watched.

“Fine, fine! I’m up, I’m up!” Your voice was filled with annoyance but he could tell you enjoyed it as you looked back with a smile. “What do you wanna eat? I’ll make it.”

“mmmm…. get cleaned up ‘n I’ll update ya?” He said, laying back down as he prompt his head in his hand.

There was that dead glare in your eyes again as you looked away, your voice down to it’s monotone levels. “…Do I have to?…”

“y’taste salty, n' i don’ like m’meals tha’ salty, Darlin.” Papyrus chuckled at the burning heat covering your cheeks. “go showa, ‘n if ya feel like y’want somethin’, I’ll grab it… bu’ uh, don’ make me wait too long, or m’comin’ in fer a _fresh_ feast.”

That got you fully beet red in the face, a glare sent his was as he couldn’t help but smile. You looked alive like that, it fit you well… Even if you could dish it back, today just seemed like one of the days it’d be an easy win for him.

The huff you did was too adorable as you rolled your eyes. You went and gathered up a change of clothes and headed off without another word. Papyrus watched you go, listened as you closed the bathroom door, and didn’t take his phone out before he heard the shower start up. He knew on these types of days you did shower, you’d be in there for 30 minutes to fully wash off…

Moments passed as he put in the order into Muffets, ordering both of your favorites with an easy attitude. No way in hell were either of you cooking tonight, not with you being as wobbly as you were. His eyelights glanced over to one of his sweaters and pants you had told him you enjoyed wearing so much, and in a random fit of hyperness you had stolen some of his clothing to put on when you saw them.

The first time he saw you in them, were literally strutting in his house like a happy model that made him laugh. Looked all sassy being drowned in his clothing, all to make him smile after a hard day. Fit the sweats perfectly, even if you had to roll the bottoms up to your ankles. But now, they would slide down you too much, the sweater hid you too well for his liking as well, so he began to tell you to stop wearing his clothing. 

When he told you why, he was truthful. He was nothing but truthful, but he saw how it made you uncomfortable. But you didn't wear his things after that, something he regrets now fully...

Rubbing his face, he got up before grabbing your favorite sweater of his, only to silently port into the bathroom as he heard the water splash on the floor. He quickly changed out the clothing you had grabbed with his, knowing full well it would make you happy.

He wanted to hear your reaction to seeing it, after all. He missed it, couldn't lie.

Just before he left however, he heard something fall as he turned to see your back facing him as your side was leaning against the showers walls and slowly bending forwards He didn’t hesitate to get closer, only to see that you were having difficulties breathing.

He opened the shower door so fast, grabbing you before you could fall as he shut the water off. You were slow to reacting to him, never once had you allowed him to see you fully naked, but this wasn’t no time to think that. He scooped you up in his arms and grabbed a towel quick to bundle you up in, only to see you were still having difficulties and grabbing at your chest.

Fear shot through him that this was it; Your heart was breaking, your physical muscle was tearing and causing you such pain.

But then he noticed just how hot and fogged the bathroom was… You forgot to turn the bathroom fan on, yet again, and the steam was causing you issues. It happened a few times, but never something like this.

Swift to grab the clothing off the counter, he ported back into the bedroom and laid you down on his bed softly. You coughed and began to breathe easier, but it was concerning how easily you crumbled… You were only in there for less than 10 minutes!

“…sorry…” Your voice croaked, making Papyrus snap his attention to you quickly.

“ey, ey… no, don’ be…” He hushed you softly, running his claws through your hair. “shouldn’t've forced ya ta, Darlin’… m’sorri…”

“Nah, I was _salty_ cause I didn’t wanna shower… you were jus’ bein’ yer _sweet_ self…” You joked, smiling warmly at him.

He leaned close to you, putting his arm beside you as his other hand began rubbing into your cheek, watching as you pushed into his hand and accepted his touch. Wouldn’t lie, but his Soul began to flutter at that little display, only to hear your Soul start its revving in the means of happiness… Yes, it was only ever in the means of a muted purr anymore, but he could still hear it…

God dammit…He wanted it, truthfully…

With a sigh, he leaned down and pressed his face into your chest. Even he could feel your skeleton there, making him become maybe a bit too emotional… He didn’t want you to die so soon, he knows you’re human; But he doesn’t want you to leave him until you had to… You were his first true friend, he wanted to keep you safe… Wanted to keep you happy, to keep you settled and have you smile that _true_ smile… He wanted to watch you bloom with all your might.

Soft hands cupped the back of his skull, petting in a way that sent soothing comfort down through his own aching bones.

…When did he begin to whine?…

It didn’t matter, he wrapped his arms fully around you and kept you close. It was his turn to pull you harder into him, a softer whine emitting from his chest he didn’t realize was happening until you were trying to hush him down.

“Russ…” Your voice said so gently, so full of warmth, it made Papyrus stutter in his own whine. “Russ, you need to look at me…”

…Why? To see his friend killing herself because of some stupid mate who pushed her away?

He only nudged harder into your chest, arms squeezing you tighter. “…no… don’ wanna let’cha go…”

“Not saying you should, but you need to look at me, Paps…” Your tone was becoming stern, but still warm.

He peeked up slowly, only to realize his sockets were wet as he gave a smaller whine. Once he realized just what he was doing, how emotional he became, be tried to bury himself back, but your hands caught his cheeks before he could. They made him tilt upwards and away from your chest, his hiding place, and his sockets were shutting.

Why was he so damn emotional right now? He didn’t like it, he didn’t want you seeing him like this either! But your hands… So soft, so gentle… He couldn’t help it as he grabbed your wrist with one of his own hands and pushed into your palm.

“…don’ leave me too soon, Angel…” He whispered against your palm, new sets of tears forming in his sockets. “….please, s’not fair…”

He felt your thumbs brushing both his sockets, wiping the tears that were streaming down his face as a pressure was put against his forehead. He cracked open his eyes, only to see you were pressing your forehead against his, your own tears slowly streaming down, yet your smile was still placed… But it was becoming wobbly, becoming unsettled the more he watched.

…It was then it dawned on him… He was responding to your repressed emotions of your Soul; the vibrations becoming clear as it was a letting out a low pulse of not purring, but erratic vibrations of sorrow…

That was enough for him. This was enough for you.

**_It’s time to start making you forget and make you look towards the future._ **

In no time at all, his hands cupped your cheeks as he brought your face closer, pressing his teeth against your lips as you felt his magic stirring heavily against you. If you tried to push, he only pushed harder back until you were laying back down into his bed. Your hands went and pressed against his chest, but he only emitted a purring noise at you.

He was tired of that _Sadness_ … He was tired of that _muted Happiness_ you barely allowed yourself to feel… He was tired of seeing you so _Depressed_ …

“…ya wanted m’help, didn’tcha?…” He broke the kiss, softly huffing against your lips as his sockets found your shocked eyes in the dark. He stroked your cheeks with both his thumbs, chasing your own tears away. “…lemme help’ya, Angel… lemme help ‘n lemme soothe ya…"

Papyrus didn't let your cheeks go as your face began to convert into pain. After all these months of seeing you, never had he once seen you break like you were right now. It was painful, but he knew you needed to let it out... He knew you needed to not be judged, to just be held, to just have someone tell you it's okay... 

" _s’time t’let go_ …” Papyrus said softly, as soothingly as he could, bringing your face closer to his as he brushed his teeth gently against your lips.

That seemed to have done it, new waves of tears strolled down your face as you clasped your eyes tighter. He wasn’t going to do anything you didn’t desire to tonight, no… He plans to work you up and over all your fears, all your senses, and become your first for everything else…

Yes, it’s only been a few months since he’s met you, but he plans on keeping you for as long as he can now…

**_You’re His_** … He plans on making you ** _His_** …

First order of business…

 

 

**_Time To Make Kitten Eat Some Goddamn Food!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutt is the best, ain't he? Such a gentleman when he so wants to...  
> Yes, he shouldn't enchant things without telling someone >:v But the boys worried... Understandable, I feel he'll tell her later? Who knows!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this; Sorry for the swishy swashy; It's just drabbles after all! 
> 
> Remember folks; Always eat, try to eat... And definitely don't shower in extreme hot water on weak days ^^;


End file.
